In a conventional mobile communication, a portable telephone apparatus, by which personal information such as telephone numbers, electric mail addresses and transmission/arrival sounds or the like are stored and each user controls them, is known.
As a control method like this, for example, a method which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.HEI 5-259929; “RADIO RECEIVING APPARATUS AND A METHOD OF ADAPTIVELY CONTROLLING THE OPERATION PARAMETER” is known. In this controlling method, the operation characteristics are improved in such manner that a specific reception mode is received when a first error criterion exceeds a predetermined criterion so as to adaptively control the intermodulation distortion of a radio receiving apparatus.
However, since a portable telephone apparatus has a short service life as a commodity and as a machine (approximately, for 1-2 years), many users replace his/her portable telephone apparatus frequently with a new one, and since it is necessary to store the personal information into the apparatus manually, or it is necessary to store them in the apparatus using a dedicated data rewriting apparatus, and so on, sometimes it requires troublesome operations. Further, when the personal information is written using a dedicated writing apparatus, in many cases, the information may be erroneously lost.